Mission Failed
by SnowDragon01
Summary: What if things didn't go so well? What if Coraline didn't escape? What if things got a bit... Messy?


Coraline stood nervously by The fireplace as the Other Mother made her way towards the little door.

"Alright." She thought to herself."Everything has to go according to plan." Then she noticed the little snow globe on the mantle peice. "Mom, Dad!" The little girl whispered with a tear trickling down her face, Then turned her attention back to the Other Mother who had just coughed up the key. "Go on, they'll be there." The Other Mother chuckled darkly as she placed the key in the keyhole. "Your wrong Coraline, And now your going to stay with me. Forever." As she opened the door. "No," Said Coraline. "IM NOT." She grabbed the cat and threw it at the Other Mother's Gruesome face. She reached out to grab the Snow globe when she heard the Cat Screech in agony. She turned around in dread to see the Other Mother holding dead cat. One of her needle like fingers had went deep into the cat's heart and killed it. "Pesky vermon." Coraline watched in horror as the Other Mother threw the corpse into the green flames in the fire place. "And now." Said the Other Mother malicously as she took out a needle and thread and two black button eyes. "Let us begin!"

Coraline was too horrified to move, Too horrified to speak and too horrified to breath. She was too panic stricken for any of them. All she could do was watch as her fate came closer and closer. "I-I M- Mu" All she could was stutter in terror. The Other Mother raised one bloody needle hand and did the unspeakable.

She ripped out Coraline's EYE!

Coraline screamed in agony as she dropped to her knees, Covering her empty eye socket to stop the blood gushing from it. The Other Mother tore her hand away from it and began stabbing her eye/socket with the needle, Coraline screamed for mercy but the Other Mother's cold black heart did not soften. She fought and shook but the needle was too fast, It skewered in and out of her eye and through the buttons. "KEEP STILL!" Yelled the Other Mother as she Held Coraline's head steady with such power it nearly broke her jaw. By now the pain was unbearable and Coraline's screams and thrashing were dieing down. By the end of it Coraline was lieing in a pool of blood whimpering softy. "Crunch" Went the Other Mother as she chomped down on a choclate beetle. "Mmmm..." She smacked her lips. She gazed down at Coraline's bloodstained button eyes from the bug couch. "It's about time you go to bed Dear." She said mockingly. Coraline weakly turned her head to gaze at the Other Mother. The Other Mother stood up and walked into the lake of blood, picking Coraline up and begining to cradle her like a baby. The half dead child moaned in protest . "Now now my little Coraline, You've been a naughty girl throwing the vermon at mother but that is allllll over now." She whispered soothingly as she walked slowly towards the mirror in the hall.

Coraline looked up to the Other Mother's large smirk. "I HAVE lost!" Coraline thought miserably. She thought about Wybie and the way she had never been nice to him. Sure he had his flaws but we all do don't we? And her parents, Her dear dear beloved parents. her eye filled with bloody tears. She had never given them a chance. They loved her and she loved them. They were just so busy... Coraline bow her head, She had a lot to make up for, And she wasn't going to die until she did! Energy suddenly pulsed through Coraline's veins as her hand shot up to the Other Mother's face. Suprised, the Other Mother let go of Coraline, Dropping her with a thump to the floor. The Other Mother snarled as the rebel attempted to crawl away. Snatching her up she literally threw her into the mirror."And stay in there!" Moments later Coraline's sight got darker and darker. "Mom. Dad" She said hoarsly with her Diying breath "Im sorry."

And from that day on there were four ghosts behind the mirror, Along with a wrecked bed and a decaying corpse. They waited for help.

But help never came.

**THE END...**


End file.
